Double Life
by whitlighterleo
Summary: Chris starts to get his memories back from his other life of saving Wyatt. The problem is that they are coming back to kill him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed just the story plot.

Background:

It was now 20 years later. Phoebe and Coop moved out once their youngest hit the age of the troubled twos. Paige and Henry moved after the twins were born because they needed the space and Paige thought it would be safer for Henry to be away from magic. Piper and Leo moved into magic school when Chris was 20 and Wyatt was 22, so this way Leo could get to work easier. Chris and Wyatt were now the only inhabitants of the manor.

It was the usual around the manor for the brothers. They had just vanquished another demon causing mayhem in San Francisco. That was one good thing about Wyatt being a reporter for The Bay Mirror, they were able to catch the disappearances and murders due to demons. The brothers orbed back to the manor and Wyatt was perfectly free of any demon residue, but Chris on the other hand was covered in green blood and slime.

"How come I'm the one that always gets slimed on?" projected Chris, shaking his arms to get off as much slime as he could. Wyatt just smiled.

"Because I'm the one with the shield."

Chris gave a sarcastic smile, "Yeah well, that's good for you isn't it?" Wyatt had a smile on his wanting to laugh, "Well, I'm going to see if I can wash this stuff out."

Chris went upstairs to the bathroom, closed the door and locked it. He flipped on the faucet and started cleaning his hands. Thank God it was coming off, it may be coming off slowly and in globs, but at least it was coming off. His hands and wrists were almost complete clean. Chris looked at his arms and shirt and realized that this was going to be a while.

He looked back down to the sink and focused on his arms. A green glob on his elbow started to expand and grew all the way around. The gel-like substance proceeded to grow down the arm. Chris began to panic and shook his arm violently, desperately trying to shake it off. It wasn't going to budge, the only chance he had was shoving it off. He put his hand on his forearm and to find that there was nothing there just his arm. The slime just disappeared as if it was never there in the first place. Chris had no clue what happened, he knew what he had seen. He was under attack… or something like that. There was a knock at the door and Chris jumped.

"Bro, you okay?" asked Wyatt. Chris calmed down, it was only Wyatt.

"Uh… Yeah, this stuff just doesn't want to come off."

"Okay," said Wyatt and Chris knew that he was suppressing a laugh.

Chris shook his head bringing himself back to the task at hand. He looked to see how much was left. There was not much on his pants just the occasional splatter spots. Then there was his shirt, that was going to take some work. He decided he was just going to wash them so he did not have to worry about them. He looked up at the mirror and saw what had gotten on his face. His hair was almost completely covered in slime, along with his forehead and the upper part of the right side of his face.

"Great," moaned Chris looking in the mirror. Then the slime started to expand again, but this time around his face. Chris began to panic again because he knew that this time it was real. He could feel the slime expanding down his face. He moved his hands up to try to attempt to stop it but that made it worse now the slime was not only covering his head and his arms.

"Wyatt!" yelled Chris, just before the slime reached his mouth. Chris fell back against the wall and was slowly sliding down it. Chris's breathing shortened it was hard to grab air but then he heard the doorknob rattle.

"Chris? What's going on?" exclaimed Wyatt's voice. Chris couldn't answer and then he heard something else from Wyatt but the slime was too thick for him to understand.

Chris saw light green orbs next to him and Wyatt appeared. Wyatt seemed puzzled and said something but it was garbled by the slime, Chris thought that he had said something like, _what's wrong_. Could Wyatt honestly could not see that he was being attacked. Wyatt's hands went out and started glow.

_Why are you trying to heal me, _thought Chris, _Could he honestly see that I'm not under attack?_

Chris could tell that whatever the reason for Wyatt healing him didn't work. Everything was darker than it was suppose to be and getting darker by the second. Chris saw Wyatt trying to talk to him but Chris couldn't hear anything that he was saying. Then everything turned black and Chris passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Charmed just the plot line.

Note: When I started to write this chapter I realized that I could possibly make a prequel to this. There will be one to follow but it is not along the same lines of this story.

* * *

Chris started to come to. First he could hear the voice of brother trying to get him awake. Next, he was able to open eyes and his eyes had to adjust to the light. There was a large shadow sitting next to him on his right.

"Chris, Bro, can you hear me?" said Wyatt's voice.

"Yeah," Chris was garble out because his throat was extremely dry, "Where am I?"

"Take it easy you're on the sofa. Here's some water."

Wyatt handed him a glass of water and Chris took half of the glass in. He handed the glass back and remembered then what happened before he had passed out. Chris pushed himself to sit up but legs still on the couch.

"Where is it? Where's the green slime?" panicked Chris looking over his body.

"Chris calm down. You don't want to have another panic attack," said Wyatt holding his hand up and lowering it slowly.

"What do you mean panic attack?" asked Chris, "I passed out because I was being attacked by the green slime and it suffocated me. Did you honestly not see that?"

"The only slime that there was, was the slime that was left over from the demon that you didn't clean off yet," started Wyatt. Chris knew what he had seen, he had been attacked, and there was no way that he imagined the whole thing.

"That's impossible! I saw it, and even felt it expanding. It consumed my head so much that I couldn't even understand what you were saying when you came into the room."

"Chris calm down. When I got into the room you were sitting against the wall and could hardly breathe, and beginning to sweat. I tried to heal you but it didn't work and then you passed out. I orbed us down to the couch and orbed off all the slime that was on you, even though there wasn't really a lot left. I grabbed you a glass of water and tried to wake you up," said Wyatt.

"Then what was it that I saw?" wondered Chris. Wyatt shrugged. "It couldn't have been just a hallucination because I could feel the effects of it."

"I don't know dude. Maybe there's a demon that's messing with your head? You wan'na go look at the Book of Shadows?" asked Wyatt getting up and motioning to the stairs.

"I guess, I don't think that it'll do any good though," said Chris getting up off the couch. Wyatt made sure that he could stand right before moving to the stairs.

"Why?"

"It doesn't seem demonic. Plus there was no one in the house beside you and me," said Chris climbing the stairs.

"You could've gotten hit in that vanquish?" stated Wyatt.

"Why, did you see me get hit?" asked Chris.

"No, I was just putting out possibilities," stated Wyatt.

The brothers reached the attic and Wyatt reached the book first. Chris was behind him and Wyatt motioned for him to sit down.

"No. I'm helping you look," ordered Chris.

"I don't care. You just woke up from a panic attack. You need to relax," said Wyatt.

"The only way you're going to get me relaxed is for me to help you look through that book," said Chris. Wyatt could tell that Chris was going to be stubborn on this, and Chris knew that Wyatt did not want to put up the stubbornness. Wyatt shortly agreed.

They started to flip the pages of the book of shadows. They came across the past life page and ruled it out. They had already experienced what Chris and Wyatt's past lives were so they knew that it was not that. They started to turn the book of shadows again, as soon as they were ten pages past the pages flipped back to the past life page.

"Grams," said Chris starting to flip the pages again, "thanks, but no thanks."

The pages flipped back to the past life page again. Now Wyatt tried, "Grams it's not a past life we know that, we've seen it."

Wyatt now flipped through the page of the book but it instantly went back to the very same page. The brothers exchanged looks and glanced at the book.

"We can try saying the spell, see where that gets us," said Wyatt.

"What would that do? We already know our past lives are so that would get us nowhere," said Chris.

"Then we can check with mom and dad—" started Wyatt.

"No! Never!" yelled Chris, "I will never go to dad for help. He's never helped me why should I help him."

"Chris what do mean? Dad's always helped you?"

"No! He was there for half the world but was never there for me," said Chris as he orbed out. Wyatt didn't know where he went but he had to follow him. With that he orbed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of charmed just the plot of the story.

Chris appeared in the hallway of magic school waiting for his father's class to end. The bell rang and all the students started to clear out. Chris thought that this was perfect timing. The class room was now clear and Chris made his move to into the class room.

"Hey Chris, what's up bud?" asked Leo.

"What? So now all of a sudden you care what happens to me?" asked Chris.

"Chris, what are you talking about I've always cared—"

"Liar!" yelled Chris.

Chris threw his hand in the air finishing so it was straight. Leo went flying backwards through the air hitting the wall. Leo was on the floor with his hand behind his head, holding where he had hit it. Chris was on top of him; his fist was behind him ready to punch Leo straight in the face. Leo braced for the impact but Chris was orbed out and flung across the room into a desk. Chris first realized what had happened when he had seen he saw Wyatt helping up Leo from the ground. Chris could not believe what had just happened he didn't understand. Chris got up and started to slowly walk over to Leo and Wyatt.

"Dad…" Chris said trying to help his dad up, "have no clue what happened. I just all of a sudden had these enraged feelings towards you."

Chris could tell that Leo was puzzled, but that he also believed him. There was something else there too but Chris didn't know what that was. Wyatt also realized that puzzled look as well and attempted to try to explain.

"You see Chris has been having these episodes lately—" started Wyatt.

"One episode!" said Chris.

"No, this one makes two," stated Wyatt. He gave a quick smile to say that he had won the short argument and proceeded to explain. "He had a panic attack probably a… half hour before we came over. He said green goop was attacking him."

"Okay first of all it's not wasn't goop it was slime. And it was doing more than attacking me it was consuming me. Almost like it was trying to take my magic," said Chris.

"That's impossible we vanquished that demon before you were born," said Leo. Chris and Wyatt were now confused.

"What do you mean we, if I wasn't alive yet then how…" but Piper walked into the room.

"Oh! Hi boys. What brings you to magic school?" said Piper gaining enthusiasm and walking over to her sons, "Did you miss your mom?"

"Sorry mom, not this time," Wyatt started, beating Chris who had his mouth open.

"Demons…" Wyatt said catching a glimpse of Chris who had an annoyed look, "or so we think."

"You don't usually need our help especially with the Book of Shadows," pointed out Piper.

"Well you see, we didn't come here willingly—" started Wyatt, Chris finished his sentence.

"I actually came here under some sort of spell or something because I came in and was about to hurt, dad. Luckily Wyatt stopped me before I actually did anything physical." Chris could tell that she didn't blame Chris for anything because he threw in the part about being under a spell. Leo joined the conversation adding the part about the green slime and Chris panic attack.

"I mean we don't know what it is… the first episode just started because I had green slime on me and I could see and feel the slime taking over me."

"Yeah, and the second time was because he was behaving fine. We were looking at the book of shadows and I mention that we could go to you too and Chris just started going ballistic when I mention dad," explained Wyatt.

"Once he mentioned dad, I got all these feelings and thoughts that were I never had his help before and he never offered to help so why should I go ask for help since he never offered."

Leo gave Piper a cautious look but Piper didn't pick up on it, she was starting to panic, "Why Chris you're starting to sound like your old self. Why is he sounding like his old self?!"

"Old self? What do you mean old self? I've never sounded like that," said Chris. Leo began to walk over to Piper ending several feet away.

"Piper, I thought that we weren't going to mention any of this?" said Leo ignoring Chris, who just gave an exasperated look at Wyatt.

"Well he's finding out about it now. Isn't he?" shouted Piper looking directly at Leo.

"Finding out about what?" asked Chris. Piper and Leo were paying no attention to anything outside their argument.

"And what about Wyatt?" asked Leo. Wyatt really wasn't focused but his name caught his attention.

"Wait… What about me?" asked Wyatt.

"He's twenty five. I pretty sure he can handle it," told Piper.

"What does this have to do with me?" asked Wyatt.

"Fine," agreed Leo reluctantly, "Should we tell them both or just Chris."

"I'm gonna tell him anyway," stated Chris.

"Chris is right. No matter whom we tell they're just going to tell the other," said Leo.

"Now he listens to me," said Chris to Wyatt as he was pacing back and forth waiting for them to finally tell the secret they had been hiding for apparently for a while.

Okay… Um boys you might want to sit down."

***note: sorry about the cliff hanger for third and only chapters but If I dept going then this chapter would have been too long for my standards.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed just the plot line.

Note: I am sorry that it took me so long to update but school work piled up way too fast. I will try to update a little sooner next time.

* * *

"You're kidding me right?" exclaimed Chris wanting to laugh thinking this was all some stupid joke. Piper was looking at the floor and Leo just shook his head.

"Wait… So you're telling me that I was evil?" asked Wyatt.

"No!" said Leo and saw that both of them were confused, "Well not exactly, we had to handle a crisis that a spell that was cast and then Piper went into labor with Chris—" but Chris interrupted.

"Do I seriously want to be hearing this or was that the last reference to that topic."

"Yes Chris that was the last reference. So we left you with what we thought was a trustworthy elder named Gideon. But apparently he thought that it was a mistake let you be born so he tried to kill you. But you were too smart and dodged until it was safe to come back to us. I guess that we never found out that Gideon had tried that and the idea was in your head to possess as much powers as you can so that you wouldn't happen again."

"So I came into the past to fix that and obviously I was successful, so I why I am starting to get memories now?" asked Chris.

"Well, after we found out about Gideon, we left him with you so your aunts could go to your mom and I tried to hunt down Gideon. Unfortunately, the demon of fear, Barbus side tracked me from Gideon and Gideon went to the Manor. And Chris when you tried to protect Wyatt and orb him out he stabbed you with an atheme. Gideon's magic stopped me from healing you and that's when you… died."

Chris and Wyatt were still for a moment until words returned to their minds.

"Okay but I'm not dead now. So why am I getting back memories now?" asked Chris.

"Probably as a warning, like how a past life warns you giving you experiences of the life before."

"Wait. Are you saying that if we don't do anything and just allow the memories to come back then Chris'll die the same way that Gideon killed him in the past?" asked Wyatt.

"More than likely… Yeah," stated Leo.

"Great, you know this is exactly what I needed. Why can't I just have a simple, normal birthday!" said Chris beginning to pace.

"Yeah good luck with that in our family," retorted Wyatt.

"Okay well, so how long do we have?" asked Chris, "My birthday's tomorrow so what time did… it happen."

"If I remember right…two-thirty… three o'clock."

"Great!"said Chris.

"Don't worry Chris, we'll find something out," said Piper.

"And dad you said that healing had no effect at all?"asked Wyatt.

"No not at all," stated Leo.

"Even better, so basically I'm dead no matter what."

"Chris we won't let that happen," said Wyatt.

It didn't change the feeling of hopelessness that Chris had. Chris stopped pacing as a new sensation began to fill him up; it was almost like he was floating.

"Okay, this is weird. I think I might be having another memory?" said Chris.

"What do you mean?" asked Wyatt.

"What are you feeling?" asked Leo.

"I don't know. Almost like I'm ceasing to exist? Does that sound familiar?" asked Chris.

"It sounds familiar—" started Leo.

"Well it should that was when we were trapped in the ghostly plain by those darklighters," said Piper.

"Do you see anything?" asked Leo.

There was a long pause Chris only saw his family around them but faded characters started to come into view. They were the see through characters of his Aunt Phoebe and Paige.

"Why are Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe ghosts?" asked Chris pointing to where he saw them.

Leo and Piper turned their heads instantly to see if what he was seeing was real, Wyatt was already facing that direction.

"Why is this one faded?" asked Wyatt.

"Maybe it's a weaker memory?" guessed Leo.

"Wait a minute!" said Piper, "Phoebe and Paige might be able to help."

"Maybe," said Chris still seeing the ghosts of Phoebe and Paige as they disappeared, "Okay, now I'm seeing double."

"He must be remembering being the mediator between us and your sisters," said Leo looking at Piper and who gave him an anxious look, "Oh right, we're going to go ask your aunts for help."

With that Leo grabbed a potion from behind him and took Pipers hand. With the throw of the potion the disappeared in a puff of white smoke, leaving Chris still staring out into space with Wyatt carefully watching his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I not own any of the Characters of Charmed or the memories of Chris, just the plot.

Note: I can't believe this chapter was written so quickly I can't even believe I wrote it this fast. Hopefully I will be able to keep this going and get the next chapter and finish this story sometime this week.

* * *

Five minutes have passed and the memory faded away. Chris looked around the room to see who was left in the room, and saw only Wyatt.

"Where'd Mom and Dad go?" asked Chris.

"They went to see if they could get Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige could help us," explained Wyatt, "What'd you remember?"

"I don't know…it was weird. Just that I was the mediator between Aunt Phoebe and Mom and Dad. At the same time though, I felt like I was dying."

Just then a puff a pink smoke appeared with Piper, Phoebe, and Leo in the middle. Phoebe was the first one to move ahead.

"What's going on? How's my nephews?" said Phoebe panicky yet enthused. Phobe did all this hugging both of them. She was standing now between Piper and Leo, and Chris and Wyatt.

"Where's Aunt Paige?" asked Wyatt.

"Yeah.... Aunt Paige has her own demons to deal with," said Piper and Chris suddenly burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

"What?! What's so funny?" yelled Phoebe.

"I'm sorry…" mentioned Chris trying to gain back some self control. Unfortunately he kept laughing for what felt like an eternity. "I'm just not use to you being dressed like that…"

He broke up in laughter again. Everybody was confused and Chris didn't see why. Every time he looked at phoebe she was searing the same blue outfit and could not help but to laugh.

"What? I'm trying to help you and you're laughing at me?" said Phoebe.

"What? I mean come on, why are you dressed up in that... Harem? How could you not laugh at that?" asked Chris still in hysterics and even Piper gave a quick laugh at the memory. Phoebe was as confused as ever and turned to Piper and Leo.

"I'm guessing this is what you were asking for help for?" asked Phoebe.

"He's starting to remember his life when came back to warn us about Wyatt," stated Leo.

"Oh! Okay now I kinda know what he's talking about," said Phoebe, "How do we stop it?"

"I don't know if we can," stated Piper.

"All we've done is allow them to come back on their own," told Wyatt.

"The problem is what happens when he remembers his last moments?" asked Leo.

"Oh… I see what you mean," said Phoebe. Chris stopped laughing abruptly as if he remembered something he didn't want to.

"What's wrong?" asked Wyatt.

"Uh… Nothing just the memory stopped. That's all," explained Chris, but Chris knew that Wyatt could tell there was more to the story. Chris gave a look telling Wyatt he would tell him later.

"Okay so what are we going to do about the whole memories come back thing?" asked Phoebe.

"That the thing… We don't know," said Wyatt.

"That's when we decided to see if you could help?" said Leo.

"Okay! So tell me everything," said Phoebe willing to offer her help.

"Well you haven't missed much," stated Leo.

"Yeah, there was the memory of me trying to hurt Dad," said Chris.

"Oh yeah, I remember that one," said Phoebe with a displeasing face.

"Then there was the one about the ghostly plain," mentioned Leo.

"And the one where I was turned into a genie," said Phoebe.

"And the one with the green slime," said Wyatt and Chris gave snort.

"I just wish we listened to Grams," said Chris. At this comment Leo, Piper and Phoebe were all confused.

"Grams? What does Grams have to do with this?" asked Piper.

"Oh she tried to warn us about this whole thing," said Wyatt.

"Yeah, she flipped open the pages of the book of shadows to the past life page," said Chris.

"Why would she do that? Besides we're not even dealing with a past life," said Piper.

"It's more of a present life," stated Leo.

"Well how long until we have to figure this whole thing out?" asked Phoebe.

"Less than a day," stated Leo putting his hands to the bridge of his nose and beginning to pace.

"Great," said Chris sounding as if there was no hope.

"Don't worry hun we'll figure it out," said Phoebe and Piper to Chris.

"Yeah, but when?" asked Chris.

"Soon enough," stated Leo.

"Wait! What if that page in book of shadows wasn't meant for you?" asked Phoebe.

"What do you mean?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, it opened right in front of us," said Wyatt.

"What if Grams flipped it open for you to tell someone about it for help?" told Phoebe.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"You said that you couldn't heal Chris last time because of Gideon's magic right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with it? That just means that I can't heal him when it happens this time," said Leo.

"Maybe not," said Phoebe getting to her feet and rushing off to grab the vile filled with the transportation potion, "I'll be back." She threw down the potion and disappeared.

"Great! Now what are we going to do?" panicked Chris.

"I wouldn't worry about," said Leo.

"Well what if it doesn't work? Or if she come too late when she does?" asked Chris.

"Aunt Phoebe's never let you down before and she wouldn't start now," said Leo.

"Yeah Chris, don't worry about sweetie. Just go home and sleep there's nothing that you can do about it now," said Piper, "Just go home and grab some sleep."

Chris just noticed that Wyatt was behind him, "I got it. No worries," stated Wyatt and orbed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Charmed, just the plot line.

* * *

Orbs appeared in the attic of the manor and Chris and Wyatt appeared. Chris instantly went for the book and flipped to the past life page to make sure that there was nothing left for him to find and possibly get a hint of what his Aunt Phoebe might have plans for. Before he could get the page however Wyatt closed the book on him.

"What are you doing? Maybe there's something in here that can help me?" yelled Chris.

"Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it. Mom's right you need to sleep and relax," said Wyatt.

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, you're – "

"I'll take care of it," reassured Wyatt and shoving out the door of the attic down the stair, "Go, I got it."

Chris felt Wyatt go back to the attic with a heavy sigh which meant he had no clue what he was going to do. Hopefully he would find out something in the book. Chris entered his room and looked at his clock, it was almost midnight. He couldn't believe it; they must have stayed at magic school for longer than he thought. The only thing that he could think of while drifting asleep was that he had just over twelve hours left of his life if they could not find a way out of this predicament. Thankfully sleep had come quickly because daylight was the thing that woke him up. Once he had realized that it was daylight and that he was approaching death he glanced at the clock which read half past eight. Only about four hours left, he had to find Wyatt.

"Wyatt!" yelled Chris. First he checked the bedroom with no luck. Chris felt some hope rush through him that means Wyatt might already have found a cure for whatever it was. Next was the kitchen to see if there was breakfast but nothing was even a little out of place.

"Wyatt! Where the hell are you?" yelled Chris, "Finally."

He was up in the attic and the book was open to a random page. Wyatt must have fallen asleep while trying to help. Maybe he found something and looked at the page. It was on the Mariners' page. That obviously had nothing to do with the present. Chris walked over to Wyatt and rubbed his should to wake him up.

"Where's the darklighter?" jumped Wyatt.

"Chill Wyatt we're not under attack," said Chris. Wyatt rubbed his eyes and then proceeded to rub his temples.

"What time is it?" asked Wyatt.

"About a quarter to nine," said Chris. It took Wyatt a couple second to react but sprang to the book.

"I'm sorry Chris, I must have dozed off I'll keep looking," said Wyatt.

"You can look. I don't think that you're going to find anything though," stated Chris.

"Why?"

"You're about three quarters of the way through the book and still haven't found anything. Just call it a hunch," said Chris.

"Dude, we'll find something. Sit down and relax instead of just pacing," said Wyatt and for once Chris actually seemed to listen to him. Wyatt started flipping the pages of the book again, "So what was yesterday about?"

"Huh?" asked Chris.

"You know when you suddenly stopped laughing at Aunt Phoebe. What was that about anyway?" asked Wyatt.

"Oh, that," said Chris with a big smile on his, "You should've seen her. She was wearing this little blue harem. It was ridiculous… and so hysterical." Chris was laughing during the entire description and Wyatt had this wide smile just from picturing what his aunt could look like.

"So, then why'd you stop suddenly?" asked Wyatt and the smile instantly disappeared from his face.

"Well I guess when Phoebe was a genie… I was her master," said Chris and Wyatt coughed in shock and began to laugh.

"What?" said Wyatt, "I would think that would be something to laugh about not scared of or whatever it is."

"Well I haven't told you all of it," stated Chris.

"What'd you wish for?" asked Wyatt.

"Well I know that the first wish was by accident and the second – "

"What was it?" asked Wyatt.

"Just that Dad would get over something, I don't know what, and then came the second wish," paused Chris.

"What is it?" asked Wyatt but Chris still didn't talk, "Just tell me."

"For Mom and Dad to sleep together alright?" yelled Chris

"What?" yelled Wyatt, "Eeww!"

"Yeah, I know. I mean the wish didn't work but I still – "

"What do you mean it didn't work?" asked Wyatt, "Not that I am glad that it didn't work or anything."

"Luckily Aunt Phoebe trick me using the words and had them fall asleep together," said Chris.

"Okay, at least I can picture that now."

"Yeah at least you didn't wish for it," said Chris.

"Why would you wish for it anyway?" asked Wyatt.

"I guess I was trying to stay alive. Going back I must have messed up the timeline and messed up the whole me being born thing," said Chris.

"Was that with the whole ceasing to exist thing?" asked Wyatt.

"I think," said Chris.

"I'm sorry Chris there's nothing in here," said Wyatt closing the book.

"I didn't think so," said Chris raising his hand to his temple.

"Now what?" asked Wyatt.

"I don't know," said Chris.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any fo the characters of Charmed just the plot line.

Note: Thankyou so much to all the people that have reviewed.

* * *

It has been about three hours and Chris was up pacing around the attic again. Wyatt was sitting in the chair where Chris was previously sitting. All they have been doing is trying to find ways out of Chris dying but they've been coming up empty. Chris was looking at the clock about every two minutes to see how long he had left. He had less than hour.

"What about – " started Wyatt.

"What's the use! Everything that we've come up can't work and I have less than an hour," said Chris.

"Not all that's true we have one shot," said Wyatt.

"I doubt that's going to work," stated Chris.

"Why not it makes sense," said Wyatt, "I'm might be stronger than that elder Gideon. I mean after all he was the one that tried to kill me so maybe I can heal you."

"As I said I doubt it's going to work," said Chris.

"It's still a shot and it's the only shot that we have left," said Wyatt.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to come up with another plan though wouldn't it," yelled Chris as he paced right in front Wyatt. Wyatt got up turned Chris around and forced him to sit in his place.

"Sit. You need to relax," ordered Wyatt.

Wyatt sat behind the book, and thoughts rushed in and out of their heads. The room was silent for minutes until Chris heard footsteps. His head sharply went up and looked around the room.

"Hello?" said Chris.

"What is it Chris?" asked Wyatt.

"I think that there's someone in the attic," said Chris, "Didn't you hear the floor creak."

"No," said Wyatt, "Is it another memory?"

"I don't' know," stated Chris and he hear three footsteps, "There! Did you hear that, footsteps?"

"Chris I didn't hear anything," said Wyatt, "I think that you're having another memory."

Chris stood up followed by Wyatt, but unnoticed by Chris. He was just looking around the room for any trace of the intruder. Wyatt went to the middle of the room, showing him that there was no invisible person around. A creek of a floor board and footsteps later Chris panicked.

"We're getting out of here," said Chris quickly, walking over towards Wyatt.

"Chris! There's no one here," said Wyatt.

As soon as Wyatt finished speaking though Chris flew against the back corner. Wyatt turned around and saw what had just happened. Chris never experienced the physical aspects of the memories so it must have been real. Wyatt turned back around and sent a force wave to whoever had done that. However, no one was vanquished, Wyatt was now sure that this was a memory, and possibly the last one. Chris started to get up and saw the man in the attic, standing five feet away from Wyatt. He flung his hand in the air throwing the man across the room.

"Chris, it's a memory! Snap out of it!" yelled Wyatt looking at the table he flung across the room and back to his brother.

Chris guessed that this man was the elder, Gideon. He held out his hand and which now held an atheme, then turning invisible.

"No!" yelled Chris as he darted for Wyatt.

"Chris no, Stay there!" yelled Wyatt but had no effect. Chris then bent over in great pain and cried out in pain.

The man reappeared and pulled out the atheme. Gideon whispered an apology in Chris' right ear and said that it was for the greater good. Chris collapsed on the floor, holding the spot his wound.

"Dad!" yelled Chris in desperation.

"Chris, I'm here, Dad's not an elder, snap out of it," said Wyatt desperately.

"Wyatt," said Chris.

"Chris, move your hands I need to try to heal you," said Wyatt thankfully because he was out of his delusion.

"Wyatt," said Chris more softly and looked into the center of the room. Gideon was in the middle of the floor and orbed out.

"Damn it Chris! No one is here," yelled Wyatt.

"Wyatt! How long have been there?" asked Chris as he bent over in pain.

"The whole time, now move your hands so I can heal you," said Wyatt.

"It's not going to work," whispered Chris.

"It's worth a shot," said Wyatt forcing Chris to move his hands. With his hands over Chris's wound Wyatt's hands began to glow.

"I told you it wasn't going to work," said Chris.

"It was still worth a shot," said Wyatt, "What about the unicorn horn suggestion?"

"Wyatt… Where are we… going to find one…," said Chris, "and in less than an hour."

"Well first things first, First Aid Kit," said Wyatt.

A first aid kit orbed in right next to Wyatt, which he instantly opened. He grabbed the gauze and cut it with the scissors.

"Did dad put gauze on it last time?" asked Wyatt.

"No," said Chris.

"Well, then this will hold you for a little while," said Wyatt taping the gauze to the edges of the wound, "You need relax, you'll feel a little better."

"Yeah I need relax before I die. Exactly what I… need," mocked Chris.

"Shut up," said Wyatt as he orbed them to Chris' bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Wyatt laid Chris on his bed and went to the first aid kit again.

"Stop… it's not going to work," said Chris stopping Wyatt from putting more bandages on it.

"Well if I can't heal then at least you can heal yourself, now move your hand," said Wyatt.

"If it was allowed… to be healed at all then… you would've been able to heal it," said Chris.

"Humor me then," said Wyatt. Chris reluctantly moved his hands and Wyatt replaced the bandage. There was a crash from above them in the attic, "Great just what we need, demons."

"Take care of them… I'll be fine," said Chris.

"Chris you're dying, I'm not leaving," said Wyatt.

"They could get the book… Go," said Chris but Wyatt didn't move, "Go!"

Wyatt moved reluctantly, "I'm closing the door just in case."

"Fine," said Chris as he bent over in pain.

Wyatt headed for the stairs as he heard a demon in the attic. He had to go up the stair quietly and get trap them in the crystal cage, this way he could back to Chris quickly. The door was feet away and nothing was visible. Chris was right they were going for the book. If he remembered right, the crystals were on the table in the middle of the room. The only problem was that Chris sent that flying in his last memory. Wyatt orbed from the staircase and into the corner of the attic. Not even looking who was close he sent up his shield and looked for the box of crystals. It didn't take him two seconds before he found them.

"Crystals!" yelled Wyatt, "Circle!"

The crystals activated and Wyatt lowered his shield. He heard the cage activate as if the demon tried to escape.

"Ow!" said a familiar voice. Wyatt looked up and saw his aunt Phoebe.

"Aunt Phoebe, I'm so sorry. I thought that you were a demon," said Wyatt walking over to the cage removing one of the crystals.

"Why would you think that?" asked Phoebe.

"Chris and I heard the crash in the attic and that it was a demon and since it didn't come looking for us we thought that they were after the book of shadows."

"Oh yeah, sorry about that that was me but I came in on right next to that table and tripped over it," said Phoebe.

"Chris did that dur—"

"Chris! Where's Chris?"

"I had to orb him downstairs to his room. Did you find out something? Where's mom and dad?" asked Wyatt pointing to a necklace in Phoebe's hand.

"Your dad's been up all night looking through the magic books at school trying to find something to help Chris. But since there isn't really anything on present life deaths and stuff like that, he really couldn't find anything," explained Phoebe, "Your mom helped too but fell asleep fast. When I told them about my plan this morning your mom volenteered to help me look, when I said that I needed help finding it."

"Find what?" asked Wyatt just now spotting that Phoebe was holding some sort of necklace, "What's that?"

"When I had my past life, I was going to die by a spell. It stops all witchcraft spells and powers," explained Phoebe as they walked down the stairs.

"How will that help then?" asked Wyatt.

"It will stop the spell that Gideon used to stops you from healing Chris," said Phoebe.

"But then… I wouldn't be able to heal him," said Wyatt.

"No. You get that from Leo. So you should be able to heal him," said Phoebe as they reached the door.

"Chris it's me and Aunt Phoebe's here too," said Wyatt knocking on the door then opening it. Chris was now sweating up a storm and was a little paler too.

"Aunt Phoebe… what are doing… here?" asked Chris.

"We think we have –" started Wyatt.

"Excuse me, we?"

"Sorry. Aunt Phoebe, she has something that might help," said Wyatt as Phoebe held up the necklace.

Phoebe bent over and put the necklace on Chris. Chris cringed away at first but Wyatt forced him to wear the jeweled necklace. Once the necklace was on him the jewel glowed and stayed lit up.

"It's working. Hurry up and heal him," said Phoebe swiftly.

Wyatt quickly removed the tape and bandage exposing the affliction. He placed his hands over the wound which began to light up. A few seconds passed on in silence, everyone carefully observing his wound. Wyatt then looked up, his face unreadable.

"It's working," said Wyatt with a smile appearing. Chris laid back down fully with a smile on his face and staring up at the ceiling. Phoebe let a long breath.

"Thank god," said Phoebe, wound resealed itself and Chris started to get.

"Whoa Chris, take it easy," said Wyatt putting his hand behind his back.

"Yeah, Yeah. Thank you Aunt Phoebe," said Chris unfastening the necklace.

"Why hasn't the gem stopped glowing?" asked Wyatt as Chris removed the necklace, "Chris, Wait!"

"Aaaahhhh!" yelled Chris as he bent over in pain. He felt as if he had just been stabbed all over again. Chris' wound had reopened as if Wyatt had never healed him in the first place, "What happened I thought we took care of it."

"Before you removed it the gem was still glowing meaning the spell was still active," explained Wyatt.

Phoebe grabbed the necklace from Chris's lap and reattached it to him, which begain to . Wyatt put his hands over Chris's wound, once again, and healed his younger brother. Chris took gaping breaths as he became to perfect health.

'You'll probably have to keep that on until midnight," guessed Phoebe as Chris began sitting up.

"Midnight? Why midnight?" asked Chris

"Midnight... a full moon its always one of those isn't it? and midnights your best bet since the next full moon is weeks away," said Phoebe.

"Good point," said Wyatt.

"Thanks," said Chris looking at Phoebe first and then to Wyatt.

"Hey, anything for my nephews," said Phoebe.

"Yeah, thanks," said Wyatt. And phoebe rubbed his shoulder.

The day progressed and the night came to the brothers relaxing at P3, which was now mainly under Chris's management due to Wyatt being the reporter for the Bay Mirror. Wyatt decided to help out the bartender while Chris sat on the other side thinking that after almost dying he deserved a drink or so. Wyatt completely agreed with him.

"So how long until you think it'll take for all the memories to come?" asked Wyatt

"I don't know, maybe a month, maybe never. You know to be honest, I really don't want the memories in the first place," said Chris.

"Why?"

"That life isn't who I am. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy I went back to save you, I'd do it again," started Chris.

"Thanks, bro," said Wyatt.

"Any time but that's not who I am now though."

"True," stated Wyatt, "You have the necklace still on?

"Yup," said Chris going inside his shirt and grabbing the necklace, "still in one peice aren't I?"

"Good point," agreed Wyatt.

"How long do you think it'll be until the next attack?" asked Chris.

"Probably tomorrow," said Wyatt with a laugh.


End file.
